Story of a Shadow
by MagnusBaneGlitterKing
Summary: the story of magnus b's sister through blood and, blood. ill upload a chapter every saturday or more, if i remeber
1. Chapter 1

The Story of a Shadow

My name is Shadow Ravenkey and i am a shadowhunter and a warlock. This is the story of my brother and me. How he found his place, while I battled in search of mine. This, in short is the story of me, split into chapters. Each one will tell a story about how my abilities and actions changed my life.

CHAPTER 1

Let's start at the beginning. I was not conceived a human, but as an egg, bathed in warlock and shadow hunter blood for months before I hatched.

This was common in the 1800s, but died out. It was the only way to corrupt angelic power into more warlocks. None of these creations would be human; they would live the life of a shadow hunter, training and fighting until they were 12, when they received a mark and began training under a warlock mentor. But my family had never tried it. When my Father died, my mother wanted him to live on in another child. She was desperate to keep his legacy, through more than a birth child. But she didn't have enough blood. When she came across an orphaned warlock, Magnus, she took him in and I had enough blood to be born. He became my blood brother.

So I was different. My mother had three children, all shadowhunters, so Magnus trained me as a warlock until I was nine, when my Demon Mark began to flourish. He was the only one experienced enough, though he was still under a mentor himself. We got even closer the day I saw them.

I remember the day well. He took me down a long dark corridor, and into a room. It was an odd room. There was nothing but a single mirror on the wall. It glinted magically, like a diamond in the rough, not quite perfect but still beautiful. Its obsidian black frame was ornate, decorated with onyx gems in the shape of a raven at the top. I could see it, but I couldn't see myself in it, the way I was standing.

"I'll bet your wondering, little Shadow, why I brought you here." His green cat eyes shone like stars in the sky, like he was excited for me.

"It is not just me and you here. You may have heard others in the house. Well, you're right. You have been separated because of how you are. The way you flourished into a babe from birth was remarkable." He began to pace around the room. A smile lay on his lips.

"So we trained you from the beginning. Alone. With no way to be distracted."

It was at this point I became confused. I knew all this, why bring me here to tell me?

"When a child as powerful as you is born, we separate them. They see no one, not even themselves until they show signs of a demon mark. They only see their mentor.

"The child must not be seen by anyone until they have seen themselves. This way, vanity cannot distract them from learning. And now, Shadow, you are old enough to know yourself."

He turned me to face the mirror, and I gasped. I knew my hair was dark, but the girl in the mirror had jet black hair that shone like the night sky. My eyes were green, like Magnus' but not as vivid.

But the reason I gasped was because of my...wings? They were also jet black, and each layer of feathers glistened.

I turned to Magnus and looked at him pleadingly.

"Please say I don't say I have to see the others."

"You'll love them. Especially Charlotte. She is such a fighter. Come on." He dropped the formal act and led me through more corridors.

An hour later I'm sitting on a burgundy velvet couch and feeling very bad.

"How's your hip?" I ask, looking at the pale boy sitting with an icepack on his hip. I threw him halfway across the house after a split second warning from a tall dark woman that they were going to attack me at once. The girl put up a fight and stabbed me in the shoulder.

"Well, the housekeeper was surprised by the sight of me crashing through the-

"Windows fixed. Work on your aim Shadow."

"Shadow!? That's your name?" The girl -Charlotte- looked at me with blue eyes.

I took this opportunity to register her properly. She has sharp cheekbones and lovely blue eyes. She was a lot like me, in many ways. She was tall, pale and had black hair, like me.

"Yeah. It is."

"Huh. Suits you. Do those work?" Her focus moved to my wings.

"I don't know. Haven't seen them 'till now. How old are you?" I started to take hold of myself. I'm part of this family, why not act like it?

"Nine. Mother told me I was born around the same time as you."

I turn to look at "Mother" and suddenly become confused. The women i was told about seemed lost and hopeless. The women i was looking at seemed superior, beautiful and powerful.

"what about...these?"I feel the wings flutter as I see it.

"Glamour will fix them. I'm sure I can moderate some dresses so they fit over the wings. Speaking of wings, anyone want tea?"

After all this, i was surprisingly hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

Story of a Shadow

CHAPTER 2

So that was how it was. I trained normally, with Magnus as my mentor and Mother as my trainer.

I grew strong, and learned to fly, and would often soar to the roof and sit with Charlotte.

The second major point in my life was Clary Fray.

It started on a weekend in May. Mother started to have a visitor, and she would go up to the highest point in the house, the balcony, to meet with her. Luckily for us, this was only a few feet away from our hiding place. And we had no intention of moving.

From our eves dropping, we quickly learned huge amounts about Jocelyn, the visitor.

One particular conversation stuck in our minds like glue.

It was a lovely day. The sun was setting and we were looking over at the lake as we listened.

"But Madeline! How can you be so calm! Clary's life is in danger! I have already lost one child to him and cannot bear to lose another." Jocelyn was yelling by now, and panting hysterically.

"Jocelyn, calm yourself! You are growing more frantic by the day. Clary will be fine. I will send my nephew to Brooklyn. He enjoys Pandemonium. I'm sure Clary will be drawn to the place, with your blood."

"But what will that do?"

"When he sees she sees him, I'm sure he'll go to be the hero." Mother sighed. "Again."

"But she won't! Magnus has been blinding her memories. Remember?"

Magnus had moved out by then, gone travelling and been appointed high warlock of Brooklyn by the time I was 15. Me and Charlotte planned to live at the local institute there in August, which was dawning closer by the second.

"Come with me. I have an idea to protect Clary from harm and keep the information to myself. Meet me in Brooklyn when you can. Madame Dorathea will let you through. She will know it is you. I'll see you next week."

Jocelyn stood up and left.

Three months after this, me and Charlotte were prepared to leave England and go to the American institute in Brooklyn. Mother had come to see us off. We had chosen to fly by plane to Brooklyn and my wings were successfully glamoured and hidden by even shadowhunters by my leather jacket. I had a feeling it was going to be an uncomfortable flight.

"We love you Mother. We hope that Marcus and Lucas continue with their training as well as they are." We waved goodbye as we boarded the plane.

What seemed like an eternity later, we stepped off into Customs and greeted Magnus. He was so different.

Instead of the smooth black hair and suit he had when we left, he was wearing a blue sparkly waistcoast and black jeans. His hair was slightly blue and his cat eyes were still the same. Bright green.

"Oh my little sisters! Shadow, where are your beautiful wings? Charlotte, glad to see you. I love that jacket, so you."

It suddenly dawned on us that he had changed so much. We were only a few years apart, him being 19 and us still being 15, but he seemed the same age. Magic really does bring youth. Huh.

As we drove to the institute, Magnus told us of his adventures in Peru.

"Ragnor is such a bore. He always wants to stick to the plan. It was sticking to the plan that got me kicked out of Peru! Ah, here we are." He turned into a glamourous church like building. It was ornately carved with runes of protection and angels. I almost felt sorry for the mundane that probably only saw and abandoned factory.

"Well, I have to go. Cats to feed, spells to spell, you know."

He got into his car and left. We stepped inside and were dazzled once more by the inside. It was beautiful, with a marble floor and stone grey walls, with a staircase going higher into the building.

A beautiful girl, about 16, stepped out of one of the rooms. She looked at us surprised, then her expression changed as her eyes fell on my wings.

She went to attack me, but I was ready. She threw a punch at me that I easily deflected it and threw her back into the room that she came from. The girl was out a split second later, brandishing a golden whip. She lashed out at me, but i ducked and the whip hit charlotte, who through her bag for a sword. She gasped in pain, and turned, her face hardened with strength. Her seraph was in her hand, and she quickly ran up to join me.

The girl raised her whip again-

"IZZY!" A tall dark boy, about the same age as the girl, ran down the stairs. His eyebrows, I must say, were remarkable.

"We were in the infirmary and heard a lot of crashing. I said it was probably you were probably killing dinner." His eyes fell on us, and he said "I'll just remind you non of us are cannibals."

He came towards us and we brandished out weapons again.

He put his hands up.

"I don't mean any harm. Izzy was just following her instincts. Terrible though they are." He cast a look at Izzy, who threw a scornful look at him. I realised the likeness between them now, and is dawned on me. Were these the 'Friendly' Lightwoods?

"Alec Lightwood." He extended a hand, which Charlotte took and threw him across the room.

"Charlotte! Why don't you ever get revenge on the attacker!"

I rushed to Alec. We'd only been there five minutes and already we'd been attacked, attacked a guy and one of us was bleeding.

"Sorry," I said, helping him up. "She feels that sometimes people need to see the effect of their actions on others. I'm Shadow Ravenkey. That's Charlotte Ravenkey."

"Shall we start this again then Shadow?" He got up, brushed dust off him, and went to fetch Izzy, who had stormed out.

I looked at Charlotte. "First impressions?"

"Nah."


	3. Chapter 3

Story of a Shadow chapter 3

**Authors note: sorry I kept forgetting to upload. I'll try to be more consistent with my uploads x**

We never did make good friends with Izzy. After the whole throwing her brother across the hall, she never did like Charlotte. But I tried to make the Ravenkey family respectable.

But then it happened.

I was flying across the city, and I saw a Ravener demon on Main Street. I swooped down to take it out but charlotte was already there. I helped her take it out, but it stabbed her with its teeth. I screamed, and rushed to her. Suddenly, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So it's true. A shadow hunter, bearing marks, with a demonic mark." A soft, gentle voice rose from an alley way. I grabbed my knives, and ran to the alleyway. I was almost surprised by what I saw. But then again, not much surprises me anymore.

A man stood there, in a bronze robe and a black pair of trousers. He had a disgusted look on his a face as he said, "Your filth. But I need you." He nodded to a huge black shadow, lined with magma like veins. I recognized him as Agramon, the Greater Demon of Fear. In an instance I knew what to do.

"I am Shadow Ravenkey. I am the strongest shadow hunter I know. And I am _fearless_!_"_

I flew at the man, floored him and turned to the demon. I drew my seraph blade, and lunged for the demon. It dodged, but still didn't transform. It couldn't. I had no more fears. No one had ever died, while I'd be alive, and those few seconds where I thought that Charlotte was dead weren't that terrible. Death is inevitable, and I don't fear it.

This is what I was thinking when I was fighting him. He only had his physical strength, and even then it wasn't very good. When he eventually collapsed, I flew off, covered in poisonous demon blood. I flew dizzily, and I collapsed 50 feet up, luckily next to the institute. As I fell I heard a scream, and I instantly knew it wasn't for me. It was a female scream, and Izzy doesn't scream. My only thought was that a mundane could see me. The poison overwhelmed me, and I was falling into a deep blackness.

My next conscious thought was a string of obscene swears too terrible for this journal. Sorry. I was in and out of consciousness for the next few weeks, until I could steadily open my eyes and think. There was always someone there. A few times it was Jace, a blond teenager who was friends with Izzy and Alec, but we never really spoke. Clary, a red head in a coma, was next to me, and when I woke he would usually say something arrogant like "My astonishingly good looks put girls in comas." Or "They're running out of beds." Depending on my mood, I'd either laugh or put up my middle finger.

In a few weeks I could walk, but it wasn't enough to run for me. I longed to fly, but my wings weren't strong enough. The first time I tried, Alec was patching me up for hours.

"We need to keep you off of the tops of buildings. People are starting to think you're suicidal." He smiled, but I remained silent. If I couldn't fly, I was useless. I had to watch the birds, never up there with them. Literally.

"Hey. That was funny." He frowned. Then he pulled something from his pocket.

"Um, hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to with me to see The Killers. I asked charlotte to, but she wasn't brave enough. You chicken?"

I cheered up instantly. Alec was the best person I know, even though he went out with Magnus for a very short time. However, after they broke up, he found that being bi-sexual was maybe a bit more open.

I loved him so much. But love confused me, because I never had any time for it. I was fighting, eating, training, or sleeping. Or flying of course. Feelings never really fitted in.

But maybe, just this once, could I maybe have a life?


	4. Chapter 4

Story of a shadow chapter 4

I knew it would be terrible. I would under-dress, or over dress. And what if we kissed? I'd never been kissed before!

Either way, I set all my worries aside and went for it. After I turned my whole room upside down (And even then went shopping), I ended up wearing my black skinny jeans, with the hidden knife holster; my purple satin blouse that had a classy casual look and a new leather jacket that I spent hours adding extra pockets for weapons. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to.

We met at the cinema at 4'oclock and instantly I knew something was wrong. The usually busy cinema was silent, but there were still at least 30 people there. Suddenly, a slight buzz came across the cinema. A girl had come into the cinema, and to say she was beautiful would be an under-statement. Her blonde hair was fluffy and lay on her shoulders like a cloud. She wore a red top, low cut, and a black skirt. Her shoes were so tall, and were the brightest red i'd ever seen. She sauntered up to us and looked at Alec, almost curiously.

"So sorry to bother you," she spoke with an accent i couldn't quite place. "But my ex has dropped me off here, and left me. I have no idea where i am, and frankly, im scared. Could I borrow your phone? I'm Lola by the way."

"Sure." He handed her his phone, and she wandered off to make a call. She came back, and returned the phone, with hurried thanks. We wandered into the hall and started to talk.

"Well she was nice." I said casually.

"Eh. Seemed very arrogant, a bit like Jace. We should introduce her." He laughed. He was cut off short though, so i turned to see what it was.

Alec was gone, and in his place stood Lola, brandishing a blade that was seemingly made of blue fire. She swung it at me, and it hit my thigh, drawing blood. I tried to conjure a similar blade, but i couldn't. It dawned on me that the blade was made of water. I couldn't use magic.

I drew a seraph blade from my belt and thrust it at her. She deflected, and stabbed me in the wing. I collapsed in pain, but also horror. She could see my injured wings? She tried to stab me, but i pulled my last ounce of strength to roll away. A figure came into view, and stopped her from stabbing me fatally. A scream erupted from somewhere, and i collapsed in a pool of blood.

I woke up a few days later in the infirmary, and, to my surprise, Alec was there. He looked rough, like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was a mess and he had scars over his arms.

"So that was an interesting "date"." I tried to quote with my fingers, but it hurt like hell. "Care to tell me why the hell I'm here with six casts and a bloody wing?"

"Lola attacked you. No idea why, but we know that she was a vampire. Your okay though. The casts are just to keep you from moving. Because letting you out for five minutes was obviously a mistake." He looked apologetic.

"It wasnt your fault. It was mine for agreeing. Where's Charlotte anyway?"

He looked awkward, but truthful.

"She went out to find Lola. She got away when back up arrived you see. Charlotte wa instantly offened. She went out to find her. But.."

"But what?" i was worried, but Charlotte had to be okay.

"She didn't come back."


	5. Chapter 5

Story of a shadow

I couldn't belive what i was hearing. Alec wasn't the one to lie, but Charlotte was a fighter. If she hadn't returned, then she must be dead. It was inevitable that she was dead.

I sunk into deep depression, trying to think what was strong enough to take down Charlotte.

Then Lola returned.

I was in the hall, sitting flicking through messages from Charlotte when the window smashed. I stood up, alert, when i saw her standing outside.

"What do you want? I hissed. There was blood on my white dress. My mourning dress.

"I see you are in mourning. I bet they're trying to give you false hope."

"False hope? You'd only say that if you knew she were dead." I looked at her, almost daring her to reveal what she knew. I didn't have to.

"Your right. She's dead. But that's not why I'm here. I thought you might want to see her."

"See her? She's dead, you bitch!" I raged at her. Everyone else was asleep. It was only me and her.

"I'd slap you, but my hand would turn to salt. If you want to see her, go to silent city. Good night." see wandered off. I threw my mug of hot tea at her, but it didn't seem to faze her.

The next morning, in my black gear once again, i went to the silent city.

_Welcome to the silent city, young Shadow. What do you wish?_

"I want to know how you acquired Charlotte Ravenkey's body." I said. No-one had brought it her; no-one knew where she was.

So how was she there?

Lola seemed very sure of herself. But could she even enter the silent city?*

_Ah, Miss Ravenkey. A very odd case. You see, she wandered in asking for help, seemingly very deranged, saying that the Demon was coming. We offered her help, but she started screaming, and her bones began to twist and break. Then the burning started. She couldn't stop screaming. Her last words were 'Tell Shadow. Tell her to keep flying up, because it's the only way.' We put her out of her misery, sedating her and straightening her bones. But she was dead before she woke up._

***Could you actually answer this question please? I don't know. Message me over Fanfiction.**


End file.
